


TURKEY JOG

by Houndmancometh



Category: FEAST - Fandom, Turkey - Fandom, thanksgiving - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	TURKEY JOG

TURKEY JOG

Who wants to eat a slim Turkey?  
Run for your life  
We need to get in shape  
We look like an ape  
Thanksgiving Day is just around the corner  
We are the main course in no specific order  
Maybe if we get in shape  
We won’t be ate  
But it might be already too late  
For Heaven’s sake  
Knives and forks ready to dive in  
Thanksgiving is the begin  
We better jog because it depends on our life  
As a Turkey, that is my best advice  
I don’t need encouragement being sugar and spice  
Jogging is the mission of advice


End file.
